Spectacular Spider-Man: Reborn
”''Spectacular Spider-Man: Rebron” ''is an 2019 reboot animated-superhero comedy-drama series being created by Marvel Animation for Disney+, There are over three seasons and forty-six episodes overall. Synopsis Peter Parker continues his hero career as Spider-Man. But things change once change since he went to the homecoming. Characters Main Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A teen who was bitten by a spider and getting the powers of a spider. *'Gwen Stacy' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Flash Thompson' (voiced by Joshua LeBar) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD Supporting Characters *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Deborah Strang) - She is nurturing and supportive of Peter, although throughout most of Spider-Man's history, she has not known of his secret life and considers Spider-Man frightening. *'Anya Corazon' (voiced by TBD) - Araña originally possessed superhuman strength (able to lift three tons), speed, stamina, reflexes/reactions, agility, coordination, balance, and endurance. She had the ability to cling to walls, and to sprout a spider-like exoskeleton around her body which enhanced these abilities and protected her from damage. *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Ed Asner) - is Peter Parker's uncle that raised him along with May Parker But unfourtanely, a tragic incident happend * Antagonists *'Cletus Cassidy/Carnage' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A shapeshifter endowed through an accident with the ability to turn himself into sand, he began as a villain *'Vincent Stergon/Stergon' (voiced by TBD) - a former scientist mutated into a giant dinosaur like creature. *'Harry Osborn/Neo Goblin' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - She became the White Rabbit, an eccentric female criminal, whose costume resembled a cross between the literary. *'Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater' (voiced by TBD) - He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. working in research and development. He was injected with experimental drugs to increase strength and endurance, but when the program was designated too dangerous it was discontinued. Carter became violent and resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D. believing everyone has sinned. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - Venom begins a campaign of torment against Peter, who is still unaware of his existence. He first pushes Peter in front of a moving subway without activating his spider-sense, and later terrorizes Spider-Man. *'Michael Morbius/Living Vampire' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a scientist with a skin condition making himself similar to a vampire. *'Hammerhead' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - Hammerhead has no superhuman abilities, yet his skull is now surgically reinforced with vibranium (or secondary adamantium), making his head flat on top; with this, he can charge and break through objects such as brick walls without causing any pain or damage to himself. *'Frances Louis Barson/Shriek' (voiced by TBD) - Shriek has the ability to manipulate sound in a number of elaborate ways. She can harness it for destructive concussive force or use it to disorient and agitate her enemies. *'Carlton Drake' (voiced by TBD) - Carlton Drake has the average strength of a man his age, height and build that engages in moderate exercise. Despite that, he’s a force to reckon with since he is the head of the group known as the Life Foundation. * Episodes ''See Here: ''List of Spectacular Spider-Man: Reborn episodes Trivia *This is the first reboot (of a show) in Marvel’s animation history. *This is the first show (and Marvel) to be airing in DisneyNOW, as a full series. *This marks the first time that Dr. O doesn’t appear in Spider-Man-related (Expect for the series finale) *The plot takes place in a different/alternative universe (Spider-Man: Homecoming takes place in a different universe) *In season 2, Venom (Eddie) became a nice guy to Peter, still yet. He terrorized Peter. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Marvel Category:Animated Series Category:Superheroes Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2019 television series debuts Category:2019 TV Series Debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:TV-Y7-FV